Prince Oliver's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Prince Oliver was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Riley Andersen. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Oliver was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Riley moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Oliver took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Namine, Roxas, and Danny Darling came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Danny. "You left your rash cream in my room." Namine said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Namine, Roxas, and Danny went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Nita. "It was awesome!" said Oliver. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Jane Darling was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Nita. "I know." said Oliver. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Nita. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard showed up angrily to speak to Oliver. "Hello, Oliver." she said angrily. "Hi, Gosalyn." said Oliver, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Namine asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Oliver glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Oliver, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Gosalyn coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Jane stopped her firmly. "What?!" Gosalyn was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Danny. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Oliver cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, Yellow duck, sweating, and wearing a purple shirt." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Roxas suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Namine. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Danny. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Jane. When suddenly, Gosalyn was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Oliver! Oliver! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Gosalyn still in their grip in front of Oliver. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Oliver frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Gosalyn out of the theater as she screamed. "Oliver!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Oliver! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Oliver asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Nita. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes